Eres como la noche
by Jess Terine
Summary: Eres como la noche, aunque la noche... Mikasa piensa que Levi es como la noche tras observarlo bastante, mas se da cuenta de que realmente no es la noche. One-shot RivaMika. No me maten.


**¡Hola! Ha pasado tiempo, un año, bajen cualquier objeto que pueda herirme antes que nada. Lo sé, se que quieren matarme, yo también quiero hacerlo, en serio; pero no estoy aquí para eso. Como notarán, borré todos mis anteriores fic's; la explicación en simple: ya no podía continuarlos. No se preocupen, habrá un suceso más adelante con explicaciones, así que les ruego que sólo lean este one-shot que ya lo conocen; pero que ahora tiene su propio espacio.**

 **Éste fue el único que quise rescatar de entre los escombros. ¿Por qué? Quién sabe; supongo que me gustó mucho y me parecía un desperdicio que se fuera junto con todo aquello. Y sí, corregí los horrores ortográficos que tenía –no nada más copié y pegué, no–; a parte de que modifiqué una que otra escenita que ya no me convenció.  
**

* * *

 **Eres como la Noche**

 _Eres como la noche, siempre aparentas ser neutral..._

—¡Malditos los de la Legión! ¡Sólo gastan nuestros impuestos!

—¡Seguimos esperando a que recuperen la Muralla María!

—¡Se la pasan rascandose la panza y atascándose de comida!

 _Aunque la noche no olvida._

—¡Buaaa! ¡Se siente horrible que todos te abucheen cuando regresas de la expedición!

—No seas escandalosa cuatro-ojos, deja comer tranquilo.

—¿Cómo es que a ti no te afecta? ¿Eh, enanín?

—Sólo cállate y come.

 _Eres como la noche, siempre aparentas ser egoísta..._

 _—_ No te puedo conseguir más, los suministros exclusivos escasean mucho.

—Sería desafortunado que Braus se acabara todos los suministros en una noche, "Comandante".

—No me amenaces Levi, Braus es una buena soldado.

—Sigue yendo a la alacena cada madrugada, puede que hoy tenga suerte.

—Esta bien, te los conseguiré.

 _Aunque la noche es equitativa._

—¿Otra vez sin dormir, Petra?

—Lo lamento Heichô, pero últimamente algo me inquieta.

—Toma; deja de pensar y duérmete.

—Gracias señor, no sabe cuanto me calma este té.

—Cuando termines lavas la taza.

 _Eres como la noche, siempre tratas de ser fuerte..._

—¡Aún con la pierna herida el capitán sigue luchando!

—¡Hasta parece que no le duele!

—¡Ése sí es un soldado!

 _Aunque la noche aprendió con caidas._

—No debiste forzarte, la prótesis se volvió a desacomodar y se enterró en tu pierna.

—Cállate Erwin, no pienso ser considerado un estórbo si estoy aquí.

 _Eres como la noche, siempre tus labios están sellados..._

—¿Alguno tiene una objeción? ¿Comandante Smith?

—No, ninguna Zackly.

—¿Capitán Levi?

—...

 _Aunque la noche guarda sonidos._

—¿Estás de acuerdo con esto? Nunca quisiste hablar con los de la Policia Militar.

—No dije que fuera a "hablar" con ellos.

 _Eres como la noche, siempre tus manos están limpias..._

—¿Por qué el capitán Levi tendrá esa obsesión con la limpieza?

—No me importa, que deje de hacernos a nosotros cumplir con sus caprichos.

—No digas eso Mikasa, es nuestro superior.

—Aún así Armin, sus obsesiones no son nuestros problemas.

 _Aunque la noche se tiñe de rojo._

—Me encargué de ese bastardo.

—¿De qué hablas Levi?

—Del jodido imbécil que estaba causandonos problemas en la ciudad.

—Procura que nadie se entere de esto.

—No te preocupes, soy un profesional.

 _Eres como la noche, siempre mantienes los brazos cruzados..._

—¿No quiere jugar, heichô? Tiene que poner las manos sobre las de los demás y tratar de quitarlas.

—No Petra, no estoy interesado en esos juegos de mocosos.

—¡Pero es divertido, señor! Además, quita el estrés.

—Dije que no, Petra.

 _Aunque la noche golpea fuerte._

—¿Puedes dejar de lastimar a los soldados en su entrenamiento?

—Ella fue quien propuso el desafío.

—Aquí el adulto eres tú. Menos mal que te contuviste o tendría un brazo roto.

 _Eres como la noche, siempre aprentas ser estrícto..._

—Es un insensible, ¡pero si es una mujer!

—¿Una mujer? Estamos en el ejército, no por ser mujer es menos capaz.

—¡¿Y qué?! ¡Debería tener más delicadeza!

—Cincuenta vueltas, Kirstein. No pedí tu opinión.

 _Aunque la noche oculta comprensión._

—Mikasa, tu brazo está curado.

—¿Cuándo fuiste a la enfermería?

—Desperté y ya estaba así.

 _Eres como la noche, siempre apartas tu mirada..._

—¡Vea a la gente cuando le habla!

—No tengo nada que ver. A su habitación, Ackerman.

—Lo odio.

 _Aunque la noche asecha a todas horas._

—¡Eh, mini Levi la está viendo de nuevo!

—¿A quién?

—A la pequeña Mikasa. No le quita los ojos de encima.

—¿Es así siempre?

—Ajá, cada expedición.

 _Eres como la noche, siempre ocultas tus sentimientos..._

—Escuché que el escuadrón del Sargento murió en batalla.

—Eligió otro muy pronto.

—Parece que no le importa el número de soldados caídos.

 _Aunque la noche siente._

—Capitán.

—Vete, estoy ocupado.

—¿E-está llorando?

—Sólo vete, Ackerman. No quiero ver a nadie.

 _Eres como la noche que me viste..._

—¿Quién fue la que delegó a favor del mocoso?

—¿Quién de todos?

—La cadete de pelo negro y ojos pequeños.

—¡Ah, ella! Es la hermana adoptiva de Eren, se llama Mikasa.

 _o la noche que me hablaste..._

—Eren...

—Vaya a su cuarto, soldado.

—¿Quién es usted?

—Soy el capitán Rivaille, su superior.

 _que me besaste..._

—¡Aléjese!

—Sólo fue un beso, no tienes que hacer tanto drama.

—Jódase.

 _que me abrazaste..._

—Este no es lugar para sus lloriqueos, Ackerman.

—Váyase a la mierda y déjeme sola.

—Ackerman...

—¿Qué hace? ¡Suélteme!

—No querrás que alguien te vea así.

—...

 _que me tocaste..._

—L-Levi...

—Cállate, o nos oirán.

—¿P-Por qué haces esto?

—Porque quiero, ¿quieres que pare?

—N-no...

—Bien.

 _que me amaste._

—¡Ackerman! ¡Joder!

—Estoy bien. No tenías porqué seguirme.

—¡No dejaré que sacrifiques tu vida inútilmente!

 _Eres_ como _todas esas noches Levi, pero tú_ no eres _esas noches._

 _Tú eres Levi Ackerman, el jodido enano de mierda más fuerte de la humanidad._

 _El jodido enano de mierda que intimida a todos, que trata de que todo esté pulcro, de que todos cumplan con sus ordenes, que_ _ _se dá las de andar por todo el cuartel.__

 _El jodido enano de mierda que está alerta de que nadie pase los muros que ha alzado alrededor de sí._

 _¡Y un cuerno! Levi, eres a quien amo._

—Levi...

—Cállate, estamos en servicio.

—No hay nadie alrededor.

—¡Tks! Mocosa insufrible.

—También te amo Levi.

* * *

 **Pues... como dije arriba, le cambié algunas partes, corregí los errores ortográficos y le di su espacio.  
**

 **Espero les gustara aunque sea un poquito; y tranquilos, ya vendrán explicaciones.**


End file.
